Sentimientos de un ser inmortal
by ecrivain-du-realite
Summary: La historia irá avanzando si ustedes asi lo desean, pueden brindar sugerencias si gustan.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Esto claramente es un AXI, titulado "Sentimientos de un ser inmortal".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez…

¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara en esta situación?...

Él, el Rey de los no muertos, el ser que había mutilado, destrozado, y humillado cruelmente a la raza humana, él, el amo de lo poco habitual, él se encontraba atrapado.

Emitió una especie de gruñido, riendo por lo bajo. Observó cuidadosamente el contorno de sus manos…esas manos, que tantas veces anteriores se encontraban bañadas en sangre, esas manos con las que tantas veces anhelaba estar recorriendo el cuerpo de su actual ama. Y ésta última era el motivo de su condición, era quien tenía dominada a la bestia, literalmente.

¿Cómo era posible?, se preguntaba todos los días, todas las noches…todas las veces que sus ojos carmesí se cruzaban con los de ella, unos ojos de un tono azul, profundos, netamente profundos, todas las veces que sentía como su esencia inundaba su cuerpo, esa esencia que lo descontrolaba, que le hacía olvidar su verdadera procedencia, que lo hacía sentir como un débil y simple humano.

Suspiró, fastidiado, levantándose de su silla, comenzando a caminar en círculos, imitando a un animal salvaje, y en verdad eso era lo que era, un animal, el león había sido encadenado, se encontraba dominado por una mujer, y esa mujer, por la cual él se encontraba tan mal, lo ignoraba, le hacía sentir tan innecesario, tan estúpido.

De repente, el teléfono comienza a sonar… el vampiro se detuvo, aproximándose con paso lento hasta dónde se encontraba el aparato, quedándose pensativo un momento… ¿será ella?... ¡en efecto, tiene que ser ella!...sintió como una sensación recorría su cuerpo, ¿podría ser esta sensación, algo llamado "alegría"?... levantó algo indeciso la bocina, tomó un poco de aire, preparando su voz, en un tono lleno de elegancia y seducción…

_-"A su servicio, mi Maestra…"_

_-"Alucard…"_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por el momento, se conformaría con escucharla decir su nombre, después de todo, estaba seguro de que un futuro no muy distante, todo mejoraría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicado a mi _"querida ama", _que honestamente espero que nunca llegue a leer esto. Agradezco a todos los que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo para leerlo. Acepto cualquier crítica, ideas y sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Buen día para todos, tuve algo de tiempo libre, y aproveché para escribirle una rápida continuación a la corta narración que había publicado hace algunos días, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, agradecería infinitamente que dedicaran algo de su tiempo para leer esto también.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Hirano. Únicamente me pertenece ésta historia, espero sea de su agrado.

--------------------------------------------------------

Una vez mas, había atendido al llamado de su maestra, se encontraba parado frente al fino escritorio, éste se encontraba lleno de documentos, cartas y demás escritos, detrás de éste, una mujer de cabellos rubios apoyaba su barbilla sobre las manos , sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados, ella tenia un cierto aire de dominio y autoridad, o por lo menos, es era lo que el vampiro pensaba.

-Me llamo, maestra?- preguntó el caballero de saco rojo, acercándose sigilosamente hasta el lado contrario del escritorio.

Integra lo miro, analizando cada uno de los pasos que daba, observando con detalle cada movimiento que el vampiro hacia.

-Alucard, hace algunas horas recibimos una llamada proveniente del Parlamento, necesito que vayas a revisar la zona… - La mujer continuó hablando, pero el vampiro se encontraba literalmente hipnotizado, sus ojos carmesí se fundieron en los de ella, sintió como la locura se adueñaba de su mente, él podía hacerla suya si así lo hubiera deseado, pero había algo que se lo impedía, su lealtad.

-Alucard… ¿me estas prestando atención?- gruño la mujer desde el lado contrario del escritorio.

El vampiro salió de su "trance", una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. –Claro mi maestra, continúe por favor…- Diciendo esto, comenzó a fingir interés en el tema.

-Muy bien, necesito que les llenes los intestinos de plata a un nuevo grupo armado, amateur, por supuesto, de vampiros artificiales. Su localización es… - de nuevo continuo hablando, el vampiro por su parte, había caído nuevamente. Se encontraba percibiendo la suave fragancia que la humana despedía de su cuerpo, escuchando, mas no analizando cada una de las palabras que se articulaban en su boca.

-Alucard, por segunda vez te lo digo, ¡préstame atención!- La mujer comenzaba a perderle la paciencia a su sarcástico sirviente. Éste solo trataba de mantenerse calmado.

-Mis disculpas, mi maestra, he estado algo distraído últimamente.- El vampiro se disculpó, tratando de volver a guardar su compostura.

Integra lo miró, se notaba muy tranquila, pero en su interior sabia que algo andaba mal con su estimado servidor. Se puso en pie, no sin antes encender uno de sus finos y costosos puros, caminando lentamente hacia donde el vampiro, recargándose en el filo del escritorio.

El vampiro pudo presentir la extraña y fatua curiosidad de su ama, aun así, se mantuvo firme, parado a escasos centímetros de su maestra.

La mujer llevó el puro hasta su boca, manteniendo clavada la vista en los ojos de su vampiro.

-¿Algo anda mal?- Preguntó la joven.

El vampiro por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, sintió el afecto de su ama hacia el, su rostro cambio notablemente de indiferente, a tierno.

-No mi señora, todo esta perfectamente correcto.- Mintió el sirviente, hablando detenida y pausadamente, hablando con una voz netamente desgarradora.

La mujer levantó la vista de nuevo, mirando incrédulamente a su servidor, y es que aunque ella nunca lo dijera, le preocupaba infinitamente el bienestar de sus soldados, en especial la de él.

Hasta aquí dejaré este capítulo, si noto que les ha gustado, no tardaré en sumarle otro capítulo más. Agradecería mucho me dejaran sus opiniones y sugerencias :)

Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Buen día para todos, agradeciendo una vez más a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review, sus opiniones siempre serán bien recibidas por mi, como dije antes, si la historia sigue siendo aceptada, irá continuando.

----------------------------------------------------------

La mujer levantó la vista de nuevo, mirando incrédulamente a su servidor, y es que aunque ella nunca lo dijera, le preocupaba infinitamente el bienestar de sus soldados, en especial la de él.

-Maestra, se lo aseguro, todo esta en orden.- Dijo el vampiro, tratando de retroceder ante el tentador cuerpo o más bien dicho, cuello de su ama

Ésta sonrió al notar el respeto que su sirviente le estaba mostrando en ese momento.

-En ese caso retírate, enviaré una docena de francotiradores en tu lugar.- Dicho esto, se incorporó de nuevo, avanzando con paso lento hasta la puerta de la oficina, abriéndola una vez estando frente a ella para que su vampiro saliera.

El vampiro iba siguiendo sus pasos. –Con su permiso, mi señora.- El servidor hizo una caravana antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo había avanzado, eran cerca de las 8:00 de la noche. Sir Hellsing se encontraba ya recostada sobre su cama, vestida con una fina bata de seda en un tono celeste pastel, descansaba su cabeza sobre una almohada rellena de plumas de ganso. Y en verdad, en ese estado se miraba tan inocente, nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado ver semejante criatura luchando en sangrientas batallas contra no-muertos y demás seres sobre naturales.

En otra parte de la gran mansión, encerrado en la obscura mazmorra, se encontraba Alucard, sentado en su majestuoso sillón, con una copa de fino cristal en su mano derecha, no cabe mencionar que el líquido que ésta contenía, era sangre.

-No es posible…- El vampiro arrojó la copa contra una de las paredes, haciendo sonar un estruendo agudo con el sonido de los cristales al caer al suelo. –¡Simplemente no es posible!.- Gruñó, llevando una de sus manos hasta su frente, en señal de preocupación y molestia.

Alucard se encontraba abrumado, ¿cómo era posible que una humana lo dominara de esa forma?, y no necesariamente en sentido militar solamente, también emocional.

Entre la penumbra de la habitación, se escuchó un chillido, la pesada puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, una jovencita de cabellos cortos y rubios se asomó con gesto de inocencia.

-¿Maestro?...escuché algo romperse… ¿está usted bien?...-Preguntó la joven vampiro acercándose hasta donde su maestro, con paso lento y mostrando algo de miedo en sus ojos.

Alucard volteó a verla, con esa sarcástica sonrisa de siempre, solo la tristeza y la angustia reflejada en sus ojos carmesí lo delataban.

-Estoy bien, la copa se me resbaló de la mano.- Respondió a la pregunta de su joven alumna, señalando el montón de pedazos de vidrio esparcidos en el suelo.

La chica policía era inocente, eso es seguro. Pero a pesar de esa nobleza, poseía también una especie de sexto sentido especial, un cariño innato.

-Maestro… desde hace días está muy raro… ¿es por Sir Integra, verdad?...- Preguntó inocentemente, mostrando una sonrisa sensible hacia su maestro.

- Vaya, eres toda una especialista en leer mentes, chica policía.- Alucard le devolvió la sonrisa, sin dejar de tener una expresión triste en sus ojos.

La joven se sonrojó ante el cumplido. –Maestro… ¿le ha dicho usted a Sir Integra cómo se siente cuando la ve?.-

-Es inútil… -

-Inténtelo… -

-Sabes como es su carácter… -

-Inténtelo… -

-Terminaré recostado sobre ella… -

-¡Maestro!. -

El vampiro fijó la mirada en los ojos de su alumna, mostrando algo de seguridad, seguridad que esa pequeña charla con ella le había regalado.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias, Victoria.- El vampiro se levantó de su asiento, acercando su mano hasta la cabeza de su alumna, ahí su mano despeinó los delgados cabellos rubios de la joven vampiro.

Victoria hizo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza.

-Ahora, por favor, retírate… tengo que arreglar este asunto.- Dicho esto, el vampiro condujo amablemente a su alumna hasta la puerta, donde se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento.

La joven vampiro sonrió ante el acto, y salió de la obscura habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llegará este tercer capítulo, si siguen enviando sugerencias, actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. Gracias por su tiempo :) Y una vez más, muchísimas gracias a todos los interesados en la continuación de la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Buen día para todos, agradeciéndoles, como siempre, sus comentarios. Últimamente, he tenido algunos detalles con mi _querida ama_, por lo cual les pido, disculpen mi repentino cambio de humor, y como ustedes ya saben, mientras sigan comentando, esta historia avanzará.

----------------------------------------------------

El vampiro caminó hasta su vestidor, sí, cabe mencionar que todos necesitamos mucho más que un simple abrigo rojizo y complementos. Y así pasó el tiempo para nuestro querido amigo Alucard, quien no se decidía por la ropa que usaría para esa "ocasión especial".

Al cabo de un rato, salió engalanado con un traje de etiqueta, color negro con franjas en tonalidad más clara, únicamente dos botones en el saco, para facilitar la movilidad.

Obviamente, hizo falta que la chica policía le diera "un vistazo rápido" a su maestro, al cual la jovencita simplemente exclamó "¡maravilloso!".

Y a eso de las dos de la mañana ahí estaba, recargado en una de las frías paredes de la habitación de Sir Integra, explorando con la mirada el perfecto cuerpo de su amada maestra, obviamente, no iba a acercársele, la tentación hubiera sido casi imposible de contener.

El plan de éste era simple, desvanecerse, y materializarse dentro del sueño de Integra, algo complicado para un ser común, pero sencillo para alguien experimentado como él. En verdad era muy simple, su cuerpo permanecería atrapado en alguna extraña dimensión, pero atendería a su llamado una vez concluida su "misión".

Comenzó la jugada. El cuerpo del vampiro se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar un denso manto obscuro, unos cuantos rayos de una preciosa luna llena, era todo lo que alumbraba el delicado rostro de la mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora nos encontramos dentro del extraño, por decirlo de esta forma, sueño de Sir Integra. Un bello jardín, adornado con preciosos arcos de arquitectura griega, no podían hacer falta las pequeñas estatuas, mostrando la perfección del cuerpo humano. Y ahí estaba… una mujer cubría su cuerpo con un vestido de línea A, en tono rojo sangre, con un escote finamente pronunciado, simplemente irresistible.

La doncella se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas bancas del jardín, admirando la incomparable belleza de éste, era algo netamente extraño, se sentía un ambiente de tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo daba cierta impresión de desconfianza. La joven se puso en pie, y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo un sendero que se adentraba a lo más profundo del jardín, de repente, se topó con un rosal, lleno de enormes rosas carmín, cegada por la curiosidad, la mujer llevó una de sus manos hasta el interior del rosal, tratando de conseguir arrancar alguna de sus bellas rosas, pero hay que recordar, que esta planta tiene espinas, por lo cual en uno de sus intentos de arrancar una de las rosas, sacó su mano ensangrentada, debido a un contacto muy fuerte con las espinas de la misma.

La mujer miró como su mano se llenaba cada vez más de sangre, no le asustaba, no le causaba molestia, pero su vestido era tan bello, que era una verdadera lastima el que resultara manchado con su propia sangre.

-¡Demonios!... –Sir Integra empezaba a caer en la realidad, era imposible que se encontrara con algún pañuelo, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Algo le molesta, mi ama?.- La voz del vampiro hizo que la mujer se quedara congelada, literalmente.

Sir Integra retrocedió, mostrando una mirada asesina hacia su sirviente. -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?.-

-Tan solo estoy paseando…- El servidor desvió la mirada hacia la mano ensangrentada de su maestra. -¿Qué fue lo que le pasó en la mano?.-

La mujer escondió la mano detrás de su espalda. –Nada…-

El vampiro le mostró una mirada confusa.

-No importa Alucard, y dime, ¿qué haces vestido así?.- Al parecer el atuendo del vampiro estaba dando fruto.

-Yo solo quería estar a su altura, mi bella ama, mírese, ¡usted esta preciosa!.-

Un rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de la mujer. –Silencio vampiro.-

Sir Integra comenzó a avanzar, tomando rumbo al lado contrario de su sirviente.

Alucard iba tras ella, sin articular palabra, un escenario así nos hubiera recordado a un lobo en celo, persiguiendo a su hembra.

La mujer comenzó a sentir la penetrante mirada de su sirviente, giró a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué diablos me estás siguiendo?.- Preguntó casi ladrando.

-Quiero hablar con usted…- Respondió, más que una respuesta, era un ruego.

Un leve suspiro salió de la boca de la mujer. –Claro, charlemos si así lo quieres.- Condujo a su vampiro hasta una banca, donde ambos tomaron asiento. Una maravillosa vista hacia un lago cercano hacía juego con el paisaje.

-¿De qué tema quieres que hablemos?.- La líder de Hellsing notó que no traía puros, lo cual hizo que se irritara un poco.

El vampiro se sintió algo estúpido, ahí se encontraba, tratando de declarar su amor a su maestra.

-Bueno… verá… -

-Rápido, no pienso quedarme aquí contigo todo el día.-

-Maestra, muéstreme su mano herida.-

La mujer enseñó su mano, ahora manchada de sangre seca. -¿Qué tiene que ver?.-

-¿Me daría permiso de limpiarla?.-

Sir Integra lo miró con una mirada un tanto curiosa. –Hazlo si quieres.-

El vampiro tomó la mano de su maestra sobre la suya, acercándola hasta su boca, lamiendo detenidamente cada uno de los dedos de su ama, rozando la cálida piel de la mujer en sus colmillos. No hace falta decirles, que para esto, Alucard se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados, teniendo uno de los pensamientos más eróticos de su vida actual en Hellsing.

-¡Alucard basta, detente ahora!. – La mujer había percibido ya las promiscuas intenciones de su vampiro.

El vampiro se detuvo, dejando libre la mano de su ama, quien inmediatamente la arrebató de él.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?. ¡Maldito bastardo!.- La doncella se disponía a abandonar su lugar junto al vampiro, pero éste la jaló fuertemente de su brazo, haciéndola caer de nuevo junto a él.

-Integra, he esperado demasiado tiempo para esto. ¡Y ahora me vas a escuchar!. – Alucard no parecía muy sumiso ahora, se puso en pie, levantando delicadamente a su maestra, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

-¡Suéltame estúpido chupasangre!.- Comenzaba a forcejear, pero la fuerza de su sirviente era considerable.

-Integra, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de ignorarlo, pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo, y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco. – Alucard miró fijamente a los ojos de su maestra, borrando toda expresión de sarcasmo, transmitiendo ahora sensibilidad.

-¿De qué cosa estás hablando?.- Preguntó la mujer, quien no dejaba de forcejear.

-Tú eres la razón que me mantiene ligado a Hellsing, tú eres la única persona que me puede mantener encadenado tanto física como mentalmente, a ti Integra, te amo.-

La mujer se quedó petrificada, hubo un enorme lapso de silencio.

-No puedo… no podemos… -La mujer habló por fin, desviando la mirada, perdiéndola entre los rosales.

-Claro que podemos, nadie tiene que enterarse, no te pido que seas mi esposa, no quiero que te acuestes conmigo, solo quiero que me aceptes a mí, y a tus sentimientos.-

-Alucard…-

-Por favor… -

-Sí… -

-Gracias… - El vampiro abrazó fuertemente a su maestra, recorriendo su espalda, aferrándola cada vez más a su cuerpo. –No quiero que estés sola, me cuesta mucho contenerme cuando veo que esos bastardos del Vaticano y de Millenium se burlan de ti, cuando te menosprecian, cuando no aceptan lo valerosa que eres…-

-No sabes lo difícil que es…- La mujer escondió su rostro en el cálido pecho de su vampiro, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Sé que es difícil…pero tú eres muy fuerte…-

-Alu… -

-Me lo has demostrado muchas veces… incluso sabes como contenerme a mí…- Los ojos carmín del vampiro se posaron delicadamente sobre los de su maestra, la estaba sujetando fuertemente por la cintura, su cuerpo se movía casi inconsciente, cada vez la atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Integra podía sentir como se le cortaba el aire, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de su sirviente, en unos segundos, ambos cuerpos estaban unidos, las manos del vampiro se paseaban ansiosas por la espalda de la mujer, ésta simplemente permanecía sujetándose a su servidor, finalmente, la boca del inmortal se encontraba rozando el cuello de su maestra, subiendo lentamente, llegando así hasta los finos labios. Esos fueron, sin duda, los momentos más bellos que un hombre condenado a la inmortalidad hubiese podido pedir. Ambos cuerpos se separaron, mirándose con una expresión netamente conmovedora.

-Integra…es hora de despertar…- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del vampiro antes de que comenzara a desvanecerse en una especie de nube color negra, llenando el ambiente de una tensión sobre natural. –Y de nuevo lo repito…gracias… - No se oyó más.

---------------------------------------------------

Y amigos míos, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, y ya saben la mecánica, ustedes comentan, y yo planeo más esta historia. Y de verdad, a cada uno de los que comentan, muchísimas gracias.


	5. Un día común

¡Buen día para todos!, aproveché el asueto del día de hoy para continuar con la historia, agradeciendo, como siempre, sus comentarios y Review, honestamente dan ánimos para seguir jaja no les quito más tiempo, aquí va el siguiente capítulo:

Hellsing es propiedad de Hirano, únicamente esta historia es creación mia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Integra…es hora de despertar…- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del vampiro antes de que comenzara a desvanecerse en una especie de nube color negra, llenando el ambiente de una tensión sobre natural. –Y de nuevo lo repito…gracias… - No se oyó más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Un día común"._

Un cálido rayo de sol iluminó el rostro de la mujer, forzándola a abrir lentamente los ojos, balbuceó un par de veces antes de sentarse bruscamente sobre la cama, revisó su vestimenta, nada había cambiado.

-Un mal sueño…- Dijo suspirando, acomodándose sus anteojos para lograr ver claramente todos los rincones su habitación, ahora iluminada por la luz de lo que parecía un cálido día.

A eso del mediodía, se dirigió hasta su estudio, revisar, sellar y leer papeles era rutina de todos los días. Tomó asiento detrás del escritorio, hojeando un montón de hojas que habían tomado lugar en la esquina inferior izquierda del mueble, no hace falta resaltar que Walter las había acomodado ahí.

Tras un profundo suspiro, comenzó a revisarlos detalladamente. Así permaneció un breve momento, ya que unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su atmósfera laboral.

-Adelante…- Dijo ella con un gesto de irritación al verse interrumpida.

Un hombre pelirrojo y una jovencita de ojos carmín asomaron la cabeza tímidamente.

-¿Nos permite pasar?... – Preguntó el mercenario algo titubeante.

-Ya están aquí. – Respondió irónicamente Sir Hellsing. – ¿A qué se debe su _oportuna_ visita?.-

-Amm… bien…verá… -

- ¿Y bien, Victoria?...- Integra lanzó una frívola mirada hacia su joven oficial.

El francés decidió hablar por los dos.

-Mire , ¿recuerda usted los cargamentos de armas que encargó hace dos semanas?.- Preguntó el francés con su peculiar acento.

-Claro que si.-

-Bueno, ¿recuerda usted que los detonadores que se incluían eran mucho muy sensibles al contacto?.-

Sir Hellsing levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el despreocupado ojo del capitán de los Gansos Salvajes. -¿Qué hay con eso?.-

El francés fijó su único ojo en la chica rubia que se encontraba a un lado suyo. –Ah, bueno… este…-

-¡Habla carajo!. – Integra azotó fuertemente el bolígrafo contra el escritorio.

-¡Explotó señora, todo explotó!- Exclamó la chica policía ocultándose detrás del mercenario.

-¡Par de inútiles!, ¿saben ustedes lo difícil que será conseguir otro cargamento igual?.-

-Lo sentimos… - Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Ja, por supuesto que lo sienten, retírense…-

-En verdad lo lamento mucho señora… - La joven vampiro trató de excusarse.

-Victoria, solo váyanse.-Dijo masajeándose las sienes.

Ambos jóvenes salieron avergonzados, no sin antes hacer la señal de saludo.

-Par de irresponsables.- Continuó con su trabajo.

El día había pasado larga y pesadamente, para Sir Integra había sido algo netamente extraño el haber estado toda la tarde sin haber sido molestada por su sirviente favorito.

----------------------------------------

En lo profundo del sótano, refugiado en lo obscuro de la prisión, descansaba Alucard, sentado en su cómodo asiento.

Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordado situaciones anteriores, había estado esperando a su maestra, sabía que tendría que bajar a verlo, era evidente que el sueño que él le había preparado había dejado por lo menos alguna inquietud en su ama.

Y así fue, de repente la pesada puerta fue abierta, Sir Hellsing entró decididamente, avanzando con la seguridad digna de un miembro de la realeza.

-Alucard, ¿dónde estuviste anoche?.-

- Aquí adentro mi señora, ¿dónde más?.- Respondió con una evidente sonrisa.

Sonrió. - Anoche apareciste en mis sueños, ¿no te parece algo digno de tus fechorías?.-

-Oh claro que no mi señora, ¿desconfía usted de mi?.-

-Totalmente sirviente… -

-¡Golpe bajo maestra!. Aunque, si usted me diera uno, sería totalmente excitante para mí… -Susurró con voz seductora, enseñando los dientes y relamiéndoselos con la lengua.

-Asqueroso bastardo… - Contestó avanzando hasta la salida, ignorando sus gestos burlones. –Y pobre de ti si te atreves a penetrar en mis sueños de nuevo.-

-No volveré a penetrar en sus sueños, pero recalco, a sus sueños…usted está mucho muy aparte.- Comenzó a carcajearse.

-¡Eres un vil perro asqueroso!. – Con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, azotó bruscamente la puerta, dejando adentro al vampiro, quien continuaba carcajeándose.

-Haces muy bien al desconfiar de mí, Integra… porque esta vez, haré que despiertes maldiciéndome…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, aproveché el asueto del día de hoy para actualizar la historia, aún no se si deba incluir algo de "escenitas algo subidas de tono", si lo hago sería en el próximo capítulo, o en el siguiente a ése, aún así, recuerden que sus comentarios y sugerencias son tomados en cuenta : ) sin más que decir por el momento, me despido, deseándoles un excelente día de descanso.


End file.
